


Deviance

by Minatu



Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Zuko, Detroit Become Human AU, Deviant Zuko, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Not Beta Read, Toph is mentioned, minor spoilers for Detroit Become Human plot, you don't have to know anything about the game to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Sokka finds an abandoned, domestic android with a broken face. Against his better judgement, he takes the scrapped android home (an RK500 is hard to just stumble across afterall), and tests his skills putting it back together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 30 Day Challenge (Zukka) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752778
Comments: 16
Kudos: 318





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> Used the OTP challenge [here](https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1). Day 1: Meeting

Sokka had just gotten off of work at the repair center he worked at. The number of androids he had checked in for repairs was lower this week, and he honestly was kind of glad for it. The holidays were approaching, and Sokka certainly wasn’t looking forward to the influx of repair jobs that would inevitably follow that. The more time people spent at home with their androids meant that it was all the more likely that some sort of malfunction would be noticed. The androids weren’t perfect, but a lot of people treated them worse just because they knew they could just be put back together with a wiped memory. 

Sokka was taking the long way home today, enjoying the cool, crisp air with a sigh. When he had first gone to college to learn how to work on androids he had been excited and optimistic about working with them, but he couldn’t help but feel like they were more human than he’d ever expected. He had once made the mistake of loading up an android after a particularly intensive repair without wiping its memory, and the panic and distress the android had shown when it was unable to move or do anything had really affected him in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe. 

Sokka stopped when he caught a slumped form in the corner of his eye. He looked again into the dark alleyway, approaching slowly and gripping the screwdriver in his pocket. He was certainly a bit afraid, even though he doubted he really had anything to worry about. Sokka couldn’t really help the thrum of anxiety that roared in his head. Then he saw it. The poor android’s face had been practically mauled on one side and blue thirium covered what was left of his synthetic skin on the other half of his face.. The rest of the android seemed to be in fair condition, an easy enough repair and certainly cheaper than buying a new luxury android like this. 

Sokka reached out hesitantly, afraid the android might whir to life if he touched it, but it remained still when his fingers made contact with the cool skin. His fingers ran over the metal circle where his LED to remind buyers that he was an android remained unlit. Sokka glanced at the cracked golden eye that seemed to stare right at him, unable to close without the skin that should have been there, and he knew that he couldn’t leave the android there. As long as what he could tell with a cursory glance was all that was wrong with the android, then he could afford to fix him. Sokka had never had an android before, and he had never been tempted to. They all looked so real to him, and it made him feel strange to consider purchasing something that seemed so... well, alive. This, however, was different, Sokka attempted to convince himself as he struggled to lift the android up off of the ground. He forgot how heavy these things were, and he still was quite a ways away from home.

By the time Sokka arrived at his apartment, he was out of breath and covered in sweat. He hadn’t done anything that physically taxing on himself in a long time. He was later than usual, arriving back that Katara opened the door before he could even unlock the door himself. At first she looked like she was going to chew him out for not telling her where he’d been, but then she saw the android weighing him down. 

“Is that... a person?” there was hesitation in her voice, and Sokka shook his head.

“It’s an android, don’t worry,” Sokka responded quickly, and she stepped aside to let him in, “Someone left it out by a dumpster and well, he seems to be in pretty good shape.”

“Are you sure you want to try and fix him? It can be pretty expensive,” Katara warned, but Sokka waved a hand, settling the android down in his room by his desk.

“I’ll pick up stuff from a scrap yard and only buy what I can’t get there,” Sokka responded, “I couldn’t just leave him there. It seemed like a waste.” Katara sighed softly, and Aang appeared from the kitchen, arms laden with food.

“Dinner’s ready! Sokka! You’re back!” Aang greeted Sokka with a wide grin, and Sokka pulled his gloves and coat off, returning the bright grin from his friend. 

“I am,” he agreed, “Thanks for cooking.” Aang bobbed his head in response, setting the food out on the table, and they all settled in to eat. 

.

Sokka took his time repairing the android. He felt nervous as he did, unwilling to erase the android’s memories as if they had some sort of value to the abandoned bot. Everything on the inside looked like it had never been damaged, and the cracked, golden eye had been replaced with one that matched the previous perfectly. The eye had been the most expensive thing Sokka had to buy for the android, but it felt bad to change the color and he had been unable to find a match in the scrapyards he went to. Sokka had also been unfortunately unable to repair the synthetic skin with a perfect match, so he was left looking almost like he had a pale scar on that side of his attractive face. 

Sokka marveled at the completed android for a long time, a bit impressed with his work on a tight budget. He was so nervous about booting the android up that he postponed it until the following week when Katara asked him if he was finished repairing him yet. He had been embarrassed to admit that he had been done with his little side project for almost a week but had been too nervous to turn him on. He swore Katara was going to make fun of him for that for as long as she could.

Sokka couldn’t put it off any longer. He gently touched the power button on the android’s temple and held his breath as the blue light flickered on and glowed red momentarily as the golden eyes blinked open. The android looked around in a slight panic until his eyes settled on Sokka and the light returned to blue again.

“Hello there,” Sokka said nervously. He had never really had anything to do with the boot up process for his own android before, and he wasn’t sure if he should treat him like all the other androids he repaired or not.

“Could you bend your fingers for me?” Sokka asked, deciding on going over the routine questions instead of trying something new. The android bent his fingers slowly for Sokka silently.

“Good, now your arms,” Sokka continued to lead the android through moving his body, checking for any abnormalities, but it looked like everything was in good order now. The android was barely taller than him, but he looked a bit nervous which Sokka was sure was unusual but he didn’t really mind it. 

“Do you remember your name?” Sokka asked finally. 

“Zuko,” the android responded, and his deep voice stirred something funny inside of Sokka. He broke eye contact with Zuko trying to will the blush on his cheeks to go away. Sokka reached up to rub the short hairs growing at the base of his head.

“Well, Zuko... you’re, uh, going to stay here now, alright?” Sokka stated, and Zuko merely nodded in response. Sokka’s eyes flickered to the blue light for a moment, trying to remind himself that he was just speaking to a very attractive android.

“What do you need me to take care of around the house?” Zuko asked, and for a moment Sokka had forgotten that Zuko was a domestic android. Sokka tore his eyes away from Zuko’s beautiful and intense gaze, shrugging slightly.

“Maybe... just cleaning?” Sokka shrugged, not really sure what to tell the android to do. 

.

“Katara! Meet our new android, Zuko!” Sokka motioned toward Zuko dramatically, and Katara rolled her eyes but still smiled at her brother’s antics. 

“Nice to meet you, Zuko,” Katara said, taking the confused android’s hand in her own and shaking it, “I can’t imagine Sokka really gave you anything to do around here, so I’ll just go over it all with you.” Katara took over the basic instruction of Zuko easily, and Sokka immediately breathed a sigh of relief. Katara’s years of managerial work and constant interaction with androids showed in how she interacted with Zuko, who flinched every time anyone tried to touch him outside of the warm handshake Katara had given. 

Aang eventually arrived home as well, marveling at Zuko and treating him like an actual person because “how else would he treat him?” Sokka was kind of glad to have the two occupying Zuko because Sokka had no clue how to deal with the android now that he wasn’t simply doing repairs on him. Plus, Sokka had barely begun to deal with the fact that he was also weirdly attracted to Zuko. 

* * *

“Welcome home,” Zuko spoke in a soft voice, and Sokka barely kept himself from reacting to the gentle tone. He grinned instead, settling into the way he usually reacted to the android, who had gotten increasingly more comfortable around the three who treated him more like a roommate than an android.

“I’m back!” Sokka wrapped Zuko in a hug, sighing as the warmth of the android permeated his cold limbs. Zuko patted Sokka on the back gently for a couple seconds before Sokka released him with a sigh. He used the cold as an excuse to hold the android after work every day, but it was really more of a ritual of comfort. It made Sokka feel better after a long day, and Zuko had told him he didn’t mind it, which was all the permission Sokka needed to indulge himself.

“How was work?” Zuko asked, sounding a little strained. Sokka glanced at him, trying to take note of how the android was acting. It was raining outside, so Sokka was wet and he could see that he transferred a little of that over to Zuko’s shirt.

“It was slow,” Sokka responded slowly, still thinking about the tone in Zuko’s voice. He was a little worried that there was something wrong with him. 

“Are you ok?” Sokka finally asked, hoping that Zuko was just in need of some minor maintenance, like an overloaded capacitor or a thirium transfusion. 

“It is raining, and Katara’s laundry isn’t finished,” Zuko responded with the same strained tone like he was afraid of something. 

“That’s fine,” Sokka reassured him slowly, touching Zuko’s elbow gently, “Just finish them tomorrow if the weather’s clear.” This wasn’t the first time Sokka had seen Zuko look frightened when he was unable to complete a task before one of them returned home. The android did everything in his power to appear invisible when he performed any tasks, which only made Sokka wonder how volatile the people who threw him out with a broken face were. 

Zuko flinched away from Sokka’s touch at first, not meeting Sokka’s eyes and hurrying off to the kitchen to avoid Sokka. Sokka slowly followed him, but gave him plenty of space, his LED glowing red for a moment when their eyes met as Sokka entered the kitchen but turned blue again when Sokka didn’t approach him. Sokka sat down at the table and watched Zuko silently for a moment before turning to his phone for entertainment. After a while, Sokka looked up from his phone at Zuko who looked much more relaxed in the middle of cooking for the three of them. 

Sokka hadn’t mentioned it to Zuko before, but there was beginning to be uprisings of androids all over the country, and Sokka was beginning to wonder if Zuko was like the rest of them...  _ sentient _ . It wasn’t that he was bothered by that or anything, but he was just stuck on it. He had always thought that androids were with some of the repairs he did, but he mostly tried not to think about it. He needed the money he got with his job, after all. Sokka tugged at the wolf’s-tail at the crown of his head thoughtfully.

“Zuko,” Sokka looked up from the article again, calling the attention of the android finally, but his question died in his throat before he could voice it aloud. He wondered how things might change if he asked. After all, the articles warned that the red LED was a sign of deviance in androids, but that wasn’t really what Sokka was worried about. He was more concerned that he’d never see Zuko again if he mentioned it. He was attached to him, not because of the chores he did that made their lives so much easier, but because of the warm hugs when he got home and the small smiles he occasionally saw on his face.

“...did you need something?” Zuko asked as the silence wore on between them, his dark brows furrowed. Sokka sighed slightly, leaning onto one hand.

“...uhhhhh, nevermind,” Sokka finally said, and Zuko gave him an irritated look that made Sokka smile just a bit. He’d mention it eventually.

* * *

“Sokka... Sokka...” Sokka stirred awake to see Zuko staring down at him. The room was still dark, and Sokka felt extremely disoriented. Sokka blinked several times, slowly sitting up.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Sokka asked, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. Zuko didn’t respond, urging Sokka out into the living room where he could hear the president speaking on the TV.

“Today, at 6 A.M. I issued...” Sokka suddenly felt very awake as he rushed to sit with Aang and Katara on the couch, pulling Zuko along with him. The four of them sitting extremely close on the couch that barely had enough space for everyone. Zuko would have protested usually, but today he was strangely silent. 

“I told Zuko to wake you,” Katara spoke in a hushed tone. She looked scared, gripping Aang’s hand to her chest as she watched the press conference.

“What happened?” Sokka asked, glancing at the TV, but from what he could hear it was clear he had no clue what they were talking about at all. 

“They raided an abandoned ship that androids were hiding in,” Aang started, squeezing Katara’s hand. She remained fixated on the screen, “They’re recalling all androids and putting them in camps to destroy them, and there’s a curfew now.” 

“Wait, that means...” Sokka looked over at Zuko, whose LED was glowing red as he pointedly refused to meet their eyes. 

“Zuko,” Sokka spoke in a soft voice, calling the android to look at him. As soon as he did, Sokka touched the LED gently and then dug a nail into the metal pulling it off in a sharp movement. Zuko stared at Sokka in shock, reaching up to touch the spot where the LED was before and finding nothing but Sokka’s hand there now.

“You aren’t going to turn me in?” he sounded confused, distressed even. Sokka shook his head quickly.

“You’re a custom android,” Sokka started, “The other RK500s don’t look like you. If you want to stay with us, we’ll hide you. I think Katara and Aang agree, right guys?” Sokka looked over his shoulder at the other two grinning slightly. Katara smiled at Zuko, and Aang gave the android a thumbs up. Zuko looked like he might cry. 

Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his own, squeezing it, and Zuko met his eyes and whispered, “Thank you.” No matter how violent the deviants were acting, Sokka understood their desperate cries for freedom. He couldn’t understand why things had to turn out this way, but he hoped at least that they wouldn’t be in any danger. 

* * *

“You guys should go to Canada with Toph,” Sokka said suddenly, overhearing Aang and Katara arguing about it. Katara looked over at him in shock.

“What? No!” she protested, reaching toward Sokka, “If we’re going to go, then it should be all four of us.” Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head slightly. 

“Katara, they’re checking everyone thoroughly to see if they’re androids. Zuko won’t make it through,” he told her. This wasn’t the first time they had argued about this with Zuko watching on in uncomfortable silence. There were more and more riots every day, and the country was becoming dangerous to stay in with all the deviant protests. 

“Sokka, I can’t just leave you here!” Katara protested, her bright blue eyes shimmering with tears, and Sokka smiled weakly. 

“I can’t risk Zuko’s life like that,” Sokka responded, equally as stubborn as his sister. Aang looked torn between agreeing with Sokka and comforting Katara.

“I’m!” Katara started sharply, balling her hands into fists, “I’m not discussing this any further!” She stormed off to her room, and Aang hurried after her, looking worried. Sokka and Zuko were left alone in the living room.

“It’s dangerous for you to stay here,” Zuko started, reaching toward Sokka but thinking better of it before their hands touched. Sokka turned toward Zuko with a frown.

“You’ll be all alone if we all leave,” he pointed out, and Zuko gave him a slight smile.

“I’ll be ok on my own,” Zuko responded in that self-sacrificing way of his. Sokka heaved a sigh, closing the distance between them just a little more with a single step. He wanted to do something, anything with his hands but he didn’t know  _ what _ . 

“What about me?” Sokka asked, knowing it was wrong of him to bring up his feelings in a vague way like this, but he had really come to feel  _ something _ , whatever it was, for Zuko. He wanted to touch the android’s long black hair and feel how silky it was. He wanted to know more about the emotionally constipated deviant that sat in front of him. 

“You’ll recover,” Zuko replied with a slight smirk, and Sokka couldn’t help but smile back.

“You wound me,” he responded dramatically, and Zuko chuckled, lighting up in a way that Sokka rarely saw. Sokka was determined to have more time with this man. He would not flee to Canada. He had to stay here with Zuko. 

.

“Zuko,” Sokka called, stepping into the quiet house. Moments later, the dark haired man appeared in front of the threshold.

“Welcome home,” he smiled, and Sokka felt relief wash over him that the android was still in the apartment. He hurried forward, pulling Zuko into a tight hug. Sokka’s hands were shaking. The deviants had taken Detroit while they had slept the night before. Sokka had spent the whole day at his new temp job worried that the government would start searching apartments for androids. 

“I’m so glad you’re still here,” Sokka murmured into the soft fabric of the turtleneck Zuko was wearing. Zuko held him back just as tightly, and slowly Sokka’s heart began to steady listening to the low whirring of Zuko’s machinery. Sokka had never expected he would be living through a revolution. Sometimes it felt so far away, and other nights, Sokka would sit up awake, holding Zuko’s hand and trying not to panic.

“Katara and Aang arrived in Canada safely,” Zuko said suddenly, “They texted me.” Sokka nodded into Zuko’s hard, plastic shoulder.

“Yeah, they texted me too,” Sokka responded, pulling away slightly to look into Zuko’s face.

“Do you regret staying?” Zuko asked, his expression searching. Sokka shook his head.

“Never,” he reassured the android, who hugged him again even tighter than the last time.

“I’m glad,” Zuko admitted in a soft voice. Sokka wondered if he was allowed to hope that those words meant what he wanted them to. 

* * *

“Hurry! Hide in here,” Sokka spoke, pushing the clothes in the closet aside and opening the false back he had fashioned on it a few months ago. Zuko looked at Sokka with a frightened expression, his warm thumb passing over Sokka’s cheek for a moment before pushing into the small space that they had drilled hiding him in several times before.

“Don’t forget to shut off. I’ll turn you back on when they’re gone,” Sokka promised. Zuko didn’t respond, and he was soon hidden behind the false back. Sokka’s heart raced in his chest as he moved the clothes back in place and threw his dirty laundry across the bottom. He needed this to work.

Sokka returned to the front of his apartment where the knocking started up for a second time. Sokka was glad that they had practiced hiding Zuko several times before. Now it only took a few seconds, enough to where the authorities were unlikely to think he even tried to hide anything. Sokka touched his wet hair, messing it up a bit more and hoped it looked like he had just jumped out of the shower and barely had time to put clothes on, even though he had removed his sweats instead of hurriedly pulling something on.

“Good morning officers,” Sokka said as he opened the door, but gave a startled gasp when what greeted him was androids dressed as officers instead of actual officers conducting an inspection. Sokka’s hands flew up in an instant.

“Please don’t shoot,” Sokka barely managed to say before a gun was pointed at his chest. Sokka tried to steady his breathing, but he was failing miserably. Usually Zuko was there to help him through his panic attacks, but his anchor was carefully hidden away.

“We’ve come to free the android you’re hiding. Where is he?” the woman spoke toward him, sounding angry with him. Sokka supposed that it probably looked like Zuko was kept with ill intent by him. 

“Sure,” Sokka said, somehow able to feign calm. He kept his hands up as he led them through the house to the closet. He prayed that this wasn’t a trick and that the three were really there to free Zuko. He would hate himself forever if Zuko was killed after all their effort to keep him hidden. Sokka glanced back at the three deviants and sighed. He removed the false wall and tapped Zuko’s power new power button, hidden at the base of his neck. Zuko’s golden eyes opened, and he smiled as he saw Sokka.

“Sokka, you’re-” his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the deviants. Sokka barely had time to react when the safety to the gun clicked. Zuko grabbed desperately at Sokka, pulling him behind himself just as the gun went off. 

“Zuko!” Sokka gasped as thirium splattered over him. The androids looked surprised that Zuko had defended him. Sokka wasn’t even thinking about them as he grasped at Zuko, checking the damage.

“I’m ok,” Zuko spoke finally, shock wearing off, and he placed himself between Sokka and the deviants with a hard expression on his face, “Don’t hurt him.” 

“You’re just a slave to your code,” one of the deviants spoke.

“Fight it,” the other spoke, her bright green eyes full of emotion.

“I’m not!” Zuko responded, thirium staining the turtleneck that Sokka loved on him, “I love him!” Sokka’s eyes widened in surprise at Zuko’s sudden admission. Sokka wished he had the courage to respond, but all he could do was press his trembling hands against the firm plastic waiting there and try to breathe. The three androids looked astonished, and the one holding the gun was trembling just a little. Sokka was so, so afraid.

“How can you love a human!?” the third finally spoke, a tall man with striking features. He reached out to steady the other girl’s hands, and the gun’s barrel stopped trembling. Zuko stared at them wordlessly, and Sokka was counting the seconds that went by.

“I...” Zuko faltered over a response. Sokka’s hands found the growing patch of thirium in his shirt. This conversation couldn’t keep going on like this. Sokka needed to stop the leak before Zuko shut down. 

“He’s losing too much thirium. Let me fix him,” Sokka begged, finding his voice. He sounded pathetic, but he couldn’t imagine any of the androids would know how to fix him or even know where to look for his stash of thirium. Sokka wouldn’t let Zuko die like this, even if it cost his own.

“Sokka, I’m alright,” Zuko tried to reassure him, but Sokka saw the weak flutter of his eyelids when turned to look back at him. Sokka was scared of losing him. The deviant with the gun lowered the barrel away from them, and Sokka burst to his feet rushing to the desk to pull out a few bottles of thirium and tools. Zuko stumbled when he tried to follow. The leaking was really bad, and Sokka hoped he had enough thirium for this. 

“Don’t move!” Sokka said as he hurried back, pushing Zuko back down on the floor and lifting his shirt to remove the plastic stomach quickly. Zuko’s insides sparked, but Sokka didn’t waste a moment. He had done more complicated repairs than this at his job. He had no time to waste now. He quickly tied off the two major leaks, cleaning out the wiring and rejoining split pieces. The deviants watched them in complete silence as Sokka desperately fixed everything he could to keep Zuko running with an inconveniently placed bullet hole. It felt like hours before he was finally done and helping Zuko drink thirium to replenish his supply of it. 

“Did you work at a repair shop?” the woman with green eyes asked. There was a flicker of recognition there, in her eyes, but Sokka had seen quite a few of her model to know for sure. Sokka looked away from her imploring eyes.

“It paid well,” he responded. It hurt to admit now that he’d been enabling the abuse that androids had been going through by putting them back together again. Zuko was looking better again though, and so it was hard to truly regret his previous job. 

“Is there anything I missed?” Sokka asked, holding the stomach panel in his hands and waiting for Zuko’s confirmation before he put it back in place.

“No,” Zuko responded, and Sokka put the panel back with a breath of relief. 

“Good,” Sokka spoke in a soft tone, relieved. Zuko’s cool hand slid over his cheek, and Sokka grinned at him. Then they heard a gun cocking. Zuko’s head turned so quickly toward the noise. In the doorway was a fourth deviant that hadn’t entered with the other three. 

“What are you three waiting for?” he growled, and Sokka swallowed tightly. Zuko had placed himself in front of Sokka again, but the girl from the other group still had a clear shot at him. The nervous deviant started to raise her gun again, and Zuko looked over at her in panicked shock.

“No!” he gasped, his tone so clearly pleading. Sokka didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want Zuko to die for him. Sokka took a deep breath and made a decision. He leaned forward slightly to press his lips to Zuko’s shoulder before he pushed Zuko down against the floor. A gun fired, leaving Sokka’s ears ringing again. Adrenaline pumped in his ears as he leapt forward, tackling the fourth deviant to the floor and disarming him. Sokka barely knew what was happening by the time he threw the gun away from the both of them and ran for the door to get away.

“Sokka!” Zuko’s voice followed after him, but Sokka kept running, blood pounding in his ears until he was sufficiently far enough away to try to calm down. He hid in a dark alley, panting, and the pain finally hit him. His shirt was turning red on his left side.

“Sokka!” Sokka was surprised to hear Zuko calling for him. He sounded desperate and scared. Sokka was afraid to answer. He pressed a hand against his side and tried to get a handle on his breathing. Zuko ran past the alleyway, a blur of black. He returned, probably hearing Sokka’s heavy breathing. He was an android after all. 

“There you are,” Zuko spoke, cupping Sokka’s face in his hands. Sokka continued to pant loudly, but mustered up a smile for Zuko. 

“You found me,” Sokka responded, “Now I’m  _ it _ .” Zuko scoffed softly.

“I’m not leaving you,” he responded, pressing their foreheads together, “Are you ok?” Sokka shook his head slightly.

“I was shot,” Sokka answered. Zuko looked at him in surprise. Sokka could see the android was panicking now. His hands ran over Sokka’s chest, moving to the bloody spot on his shirt. Zuko looked like he was wavering.

“It’s fine,” Sokka told him, “It’s just a graze. Just need it to stop bleeding.” Zuko nodded, believing him, if the fading tension in his shoulders was any indicator. 

“Oh, right,” Sokka spoke suddenly, “I love you too.” He grinned at Zuko, whose golden eyes had gone wide in surprise. Sokka reached out to take Zuko’s pretty face with his free hand. He pulled the gloomy android in for a soft kiss. 

“What should we do now?” Zuko asked when they broke away after a short moment. Sokka thought for a moment.

“What do you think of sneaking into Canada?” Zuko returned Sokka’s answer with a mirthful expression. There was no way they could manage that, but maybe it was worth a try. Either way, they would stick together, a human and an android. They certainly made for a strange pair in these times. 


End file.
